heartfelt miracle
by LoveMyWolf
Summary: Blake the fox comes with Minasato village to escape for good. But when he meets a certain husky what drama will ensue?
1. Chapter 1: escape and arrival

I'm sitting on the bus seat next to my friend Hiroyuki who is sleeping with his head against the window. Yeah, I am not that comfortable to lean on. I know the fact that I'm a fox that has fur, but I'm still not a fan of people sleeping on me. I mean… I'm an uke. I open the streaming app on my phone and watch "keeping up with the Kardashians."

I was watching the show to forget about the reason I came here, to escape from my ex.

'Khloe is about to have a child OHMYGAWD' I thought as I hear a screeching from the wheels. I nudge Hiroyuki's shoulder as I ask "Is this it?"

Hiroyuki wakes up with a strange snort. "H-huh?" he looks out the window. "Oh, we're here."

We get out of the bus with baggage in the suitcase as I see a tail at the bush next to the bus stop.

Hiroyuki looks around and notices the tail. He looks as if he's been through this before. "OK tora, come out"

The Hiroyuki went up to the tail and jumped on the bush earning a loud yelp from the guy. A tiger jumps up and tackle-hugs Hiroyuki anyway.

"Hey partner." Torahiko said kissing Hiroyuki. "How are you doin?"

""I'm doing fine Tora. Can't wait to move in my sexy tiger's den though." Hiroyuki said. Where can I find what he has…?

"Um, you're Torahiko?" I ask him. He turns to look at me.

"Yeah. Are you the friend of my human?" Torahiko ask. I nod in response. "Please to meetcha!" He grabs my hand and shakes it fast. "For a fox you are kinda…" Hiroyuki punches him in the arm. "Ouch! I was going to say cute." This earned another punch from Hiroyuki. "Ouch!"

I exhaled briefly as Torahiko rubbed his arm. "There's a party at the Ooshima inn today" he said. "Oh, and blake is staying in the guest room in my house." He said. "Let's go. And Hiroyuki, you're in bed with me from now on"

This is one hell of a life.


	2. Chapter 2: new city new friends

_Me: hello guys! Welcome to the first REAL chapter of heartfelt series._

 _Hiroyuki: what do you mean 'real'?_

 _Me: well, this is where blake meets everyone._

 _Blake: I-I hope this chapter is nice._

 _Me: oh it will. Heh heh… I don't own Morenatsu, only Blake._

We start walking to the Ooshima inn as Torahiko tells Hiroyuki about how everyone is doing after Hiroyuki left a year ago. All I could understand is that a guy named Kouya was looking for a music partner, sounds tempting. Two guys named Soutarou and Kyouji hooked up which sounds adorable. Someone named shin opened a candy shop, sounds like I have a new hang out spot. And a person named Shun is hosting a gaming tournament, sounds like fun. And a bunch of other crap I don't really find interesting.

"So tell me about yourself Blake" Tora said. Oh great, social interaction…

"Well, um… I am a new resident here. I love singing, video games, watching reality dramas, and food." I said

"Don't forget to mention the award you got for best singing" Hiroyuki said. Why…

"What? Please tell me more" Torahiko said.

"I'm not going to talk about it." I said.

When we get to the inn, there is a golden retriever and a lion holding hands.

"Hi Hiroyuki" "Howdie!" the couple said at the same time.

"Hi Kyouji, Soutarou." Hiroyuki said. Kyouji looked at me. "So you're Blake?" he said. "I heard all about you in the magazines." "You did really well in the international songwriting contest in America." He said.

"Oh yeah your right!" Soutarou said.

"Hey Hiroyuki." A husky comes in the room as my jaw drops. The black tank top barely concealing his muscles, the jeans, the dog tag around his neck. He is the very thing I find sexy.

"Oh, hi Kouya." Hiroyuki said. " hi Shun"

"Hey, who's he?" Kouya asked looking at me with a look telling me 'you look familiar.'

"Blake-san!" Shun said. "I heard your music. It's amazing"

"Wait… You're Blake Cavalari?" Kouya asked me.

"Y-yes…" I respond nervously. He became wide eyed and looked at me shocked.

"I-I'm your biggest fan." Kouya bowed to me and shook my hand.

"OK."

"Hey guys, where's Shin?" Hiroyuki asked.

"He won't be here today. He's managing the sweets shop."

"Let's start the party already." Soutarou said.

"Tarou you didn't come for the food did you?"

"N-no of course not senpai." Soutarou said blushing.

As we started the party I go to the snack table. Let's just say the frosted cookies looked really good. I grab a stack of cookies. I take a bite and I hear a voice from behind. "Looks like someone loves Tora's cooking."

I turn around and Kouya looks at me. "Y-yeah." I stutter in amazement. He has better muscles the more I notice him.  
Kouya looked at me with a smirk. "He's a good chef. Which is surprising the more I think about how stubborn he is." Kouya shrugged.

"Kouya-san!" Shun said hugging Kouya from behind. Kouya laughed and patted his head. "When are you going to play a song for us?"

"Soon Shun. Just let me finish talking to Blake." Kouya said. "Now go to Hiroyuki. He has a surprise for us."

"Okay!" Shun said as he runs off. I found myself staring at him and quickly dusting off my shirt and my tail blushing a little.

"So, um…" I said suddenly getting interrupted by Hiroyuki.

"Hello guys. We have a special surprise that not even Blake knows about!" he said. I swear if he said- "Blake, would you like to sing for us?" Oh god…

"I, um, uh" I am at a loss for words. "O-ok." I walk on the stage and grab a mic. "It's ok Blake just imagine that you're in the singing contest in Tokyo." Hiroyuki said.

3

2

1

The music starts. I recognize the music. It belongs to the song I wrote called "secluded voice." I start singing the song that got me through the first round. With lyrics resembling a person who can't find his passion. When I finish the slow and sad song everyone stared at me with his jaw dropped. They gave their applause straight afterwards. Kouya just gave me a fanboy cheer.

"Blake-san that was amazing!" Shun said, tail wagging, smile big.

"You were amazing" soutarou said. Kyouji clapped and gave me a "Good job." Juuichi cried. That gave away his thought. And Kouya… let's just say he was at a loss for words. That actually scares me severely and I walk off the stage. Kouya looks at me and blushes.

"Good job" he said smiling at me. "You're really good. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"That's… My little secret" I said winking. We started talking.

"So do you want to meet my band?" he asked.

"Sure. It would be good to meet the hometown greatness." I said shyly. Kouya laughed and winked at me. "OK then. Tomorrow at 6." He said. "Don't be late"

This will be one heck of a stay.


	3. Chapter 3: settling in

Me: Hello guys to another episode of Heartfelt Miracle

Shun: Yay I'm so excited!

Torahiko: wait, People are missing from the last chapter.

Kouya: calm down Torahiko he probably had a good reason.

Me: yeah, it's hard enough including the ones I did.

Shun: Jordan's first story on this sight people!

Me: I do not own Morenatsu

I wake up in the spare room in Torahiko's house. And let me tell you it's the last last time I walk by that bedroom at night. I get dressed in my green t-shirt and skinny jeans. As I walk downstairs there is the smell of bacon. My mouth waters at the scent.

"Hey Torahiko" I say sneaking a plate of breakfast from the counter.

"Hey Blake" Tora said looking at me with skepticism, then shrugged turning back to the bacon that was meant for Hiroyuki. I could tell because of the salt shaker on the counter. Hiroyuki is, out of the two of us, the only one who likes salt on his bacon.

Hiroyuki walks downstairs stretching his arms and hugging Torahiko. "Hey loveliness" he said. "Got any salty bacon for me?"

"You bet." Torahiko reaches for the 4 pieces of bacon on the pan and puts it on the paper towel'd plate. The smell of bacon is his favorite smell in the morning as opposed to my coffee with extra sugar.

Speaking of which I saw Hiroyuki grab a pot and pour himself a cup. "Tora where are we going today?" he asks.

"You need a job to stay in this house" the tiger smirked. 'So I'm finding you one." He said.

"Hey! Aren't we going to find Blake a lover first?" the human got wide eyed. I did as well.

"H-hey! Let me get settled in first" I said blushing as well.

Tora chuckled at me. "oh yeah. So what kind of guys are you into Blake?"

"Torahiko, no sex tonight if you keep this up"

"Aww! I wanted to play matchmaker" Torahiko whined.

"Honestly, I'm into no particular type" I tell them. "Just have a good personality, look great, and I'm sold."

"Cool, Looks like we have a challenge" Tora said looking at Hiroyuki.

"No. Please don't" I say.

"Oh come on Blake it will be fun" Hiroyuki laughed. "Maybe we can see how badly Tora makes a joke of himself"

"Hey!" Torahiko's face goes deep red.

I wanted to say that there is someone in mind, but I'll let them figure it out.

"No guys. I'm fine, really." I try telling them I don't want them to play matchmaker.

"Alright" Tora said. "Let's go wife"

"Hey!" hiroyuki said.

They leave and I sigh in relief. I finally have the house to myself.

Me: OK guys, another episode.

Torahiko: Hey! I was teasing Blake?!

Hiroyuki: calm down. It can'tbe as bad as me grabbing your tail.

Torahiko: well at least-

Me: well ok. See you another episode.


End file.
